Y se repetirá, pero allí estaré, junto a ti
by iSweetWinter
Summary: Es allí donde deseo estar todo el tiempo, no recordarás lo que pasó y eso será una carga para mí mente y una culpa en mi corazón, si me ves morir, no te preocupes, siempre volveré. No te dejaré solo.


**Muy buenos días o noches a todo aquel que lea esto.**

**Este no es el primer fic que escribo (estoy ayudando en "Cartas al Director" desde el segundo capitulo, aún no publicado) Pero creo que es el primero que subo así. **

**Que disfruten este fic, que tiene tanta inspiración de mi parte y si no les gusta... pues no sé...**

**Disclaimer: South park no es de mi propiedad, todos los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Se nos ha hecho tarde, deberíamos haber llegado a tu casa hace algún rato, de seguro tu hermana nos regañará por llegar tan tarde.

Decides acortar camino por la parte norte del lugar. Aquí no hay sonido alguno más que el de nuestras respiraciones y el chocar de nuestras zapatillas con el suelo cubierto de hojas.

Hace frío. Puedo ver el humo de nuestro aliento disipándose en el aire.

Caminamos por un calle alejada al centro, está oscuro, la poca luz que queda viene de las farolas a la distancia. Son lejanas, casi indistinguibles por el largo trecho que nos separa de ellas.

Te aferras a mi brazo, sientes miedo. Lo niegas, pero lo leo en tus ojos.

Trato de traspasarte confianza, descuida, nada malo pasará si estás conmigo. Te digo que todo está bien y que llegaremos pronto a casa.

Asientes.

Me miras con tus ojos azul eléctrico, de ellos desprende un nuevo y hermoso brillo que me cautiva.

Empiezo a escuchar ruidos a algunos metros de distancia. Son pisadas. Acelero el paso y te llevo conmigo de la mano. Miras hacia varios lados y me preguntas "¿qué pasa?"

No te respondo. Pasa un rato más así y frenas nuestra caminata para interrogarme, me sujetas de ambas manos y quedamos cara a cara. Nunca había notado que teníamos casi la misma estatura, o tal vez si lo noté antes, pero ya no me acuerdo.

Me preguntas si tengo miedo. Contesto con un "no", me inspeccionas con la mirada, pero antes de que digas algo más vuelvo a emprender el viaje junto a ti.

En mi mente intento pasarme valor. Si estoy asustado, sí, tengo miedo. Pero eso no importa ya, dejó de importarme mi miedo desde que escuché que se acercaban los pasos. Ahora el temor fue reemplazado por mi instinto de supervivencia, debo admitir que casi nunca llega a tiempo, pero ahora estás tú a mi lado y eso hace que quiera protegerte de cualquier manera posible.

Distraes mis pensamientos con tu suave y a la vez áspera voz. Me preguntas si pasa algo. ¿Es que no escuchas cómo se acercan? ¿No escuchas los pasos? Creo que no. "solo camina"- te ordeno. Pareces asustado, pero no por el mismo motivo que yo. Estas asustado de mí. Yo no acostumbro a subirte la voz. Caminas casi por inercia.

"lo siento"- dejo escapar. Quiero arreglar las cosas antes de llegar a tu casa. Me miras. Te miro. Me besas. Correspondo.

Seguimos con el paso apresurado, cada vez las farolas están más cerca de nosotros. Contemplo el oscuro cielo, distingo un ciruelo de hojas moradas, que más bien son de un burdeo oscuro, los cables de los postes cubren el cielo por esta parte. Todo se ve más bonito si estás aquí.

De repente recuerdo cuando tiempo atrás tú te enojaste conmigo, tú creías que estaba contigo solo por tu físico, que no me importabas. Eso dolió, me dolió muchísimo. Pero era obvio que lo verías de ese modo, después de todo siempre me enrollaba con todos y todas…o la gran mayoría. Pero tú para mí eras diferente, eres diferente, siento por ti algo más que la atracción física. Contigo…contigo soy feliz. Me siento feliz a tu lado.

Me doy cuenta muy tarde de que ese algo se acercó demasiado. Tan tarde que solo pude alcanzar a notar tu mirada de horror y sentir un horrible dolor en el cuerpo.

En el ambiente flota algo muy extraño, no sé qué es, pero se siente.

El poco dinero que tenía es arrebatado de mis bolsillos, son ellos. A los que mi padre debía cierta suma antes, jamás pensé que volverían si dejaron a mi familia en un estado peor que la pobreza que ya teníamos.

Susurran algo, yo no los oigo, quizás tú tampoco. Pero sé que sus intenciones nunca serán buenas. Me da escalofríos simplemente el pensar sobre qué te harían.

"Corre"- trato de decirte, pero ya ni la voz me sale.

Tú gritas. No sabes qué hacer. Te acorralan. No sé qué hacer yo para ayudarte. No sé cómo, pero al ver tus lágrimas, volví a ponerme en pie.

Con mis últimas fuerzas logró tumbar a algunos de los hombres. Son pocos, posiblemente unos 4 o 5. Tú, con tu gran fuerza, haces que caiga el resto. Fue la adrenalina. Fue la ira. En otras circunstancias ni tú ni yo lo hubiésemos logrado.

Las fuerzas se van de mí. Creo que me acuchillaron en alguna vena importante, no lo sé.

Caigo al enmugrecido suelo. Tratas de levantarme pero resulta en vano. Desde esa posición, veo sangre en mi ropa. Mía y de los asaltantes. Tú igual tienes sangre. Observo tus heridas, pero tú me dices que no son nada, que estarás bien. Me gustaría decirte lo mismo sobre mi estado, pero no serviría de nada.

Te acercas más a mí. Tus profundas y azulinas orbes se encuentran con las celestes mías. Caen lágrimas por el borde de tus ojos. Acerco mi mano a tu cara, tomó tu mejilla y tu tomas mi mano, la aprietas con fuerzas. Veo mi reflejo en tus ojos llorosos mientras te acaricio.

Quiero decirte que estaré bien, que no debes sufrir por mí, pero las palabras no me salen. Luego pienso un poco y me doy cuenta de que jamás te he dicho aquellas dos palabras que siempre has querido escuchar y yo siempre oigo de tus labios. Es el momento. No lo recordarás, pero será un inicio.

-"Te a-amo"- pronuncio.

Apenas digo eso, tú rompes a llorar de nuevo. Pero antes que logres hacer algo más, acerco tu cara a la mía. Uno nuestros labios en una forma nueva, una forma dulce y tierna, es un beso inocente y sencillo, un beso lleno de amor. Es lo que necesitas, es lo que debí darte antes.

Tras terminar el beso, cierro los ojos.

Te desvaneces, te estas alejando de mí. No. Soy yo el que se aleja una vez más y tú serás quién olvide esto.

Es mi alma saliendo de mi cuerpo, es esa maldición que tanto odio, es mi muerte. Siento como me desdoblo y mi alma se libera, este soy yo, el de abajo es mi cuerpo, nada más. Tú, eres tú y estás abajo junto a lo que queda de mí.

-"yo también te amo, Kenneth"

Sonrío, pero tú no lo ves.

Veo tus cabellos azabaches y rebelde, ¿Cuándo te sacaste tu fiel gorro? No lo recuerdo.

Desapareces por completo de mi vista. Estoy en medio de la nada.

Odio tener que vivir tantas muertes y que luego ni tú ni nadie lo recuerde. No me gusta ser un juguete, no me gusta sentirme así. Odio tener que sentir ese dolor físico y el de la culpa todo el tiempo, odio que esas fuerzas me usen así. ¿No habrá un día en el que se termine este sufrimiento? Nada funciona. Mis muertes son sanguinarias y lentas. Cada vez que traté de decirle esto a alguien, me veían como un loco. Hasta tú. Pero… pensando racionalmente ¿Quién me creería? Llevo 18 años de la misma manera, odio esta vida ¡que ni siquiera es una vida! Es una maldición.

Me han arrebatado de tu lado, tú ya no estás conmigo, yo ya no estoy contigo. Pero debo aceptarlo, debo resignarme a que siempre será así, pero tú no mereces sufrir tanto por culpa de mi maldita vida.

Mi alrededor se hace confuso y veo como aparezco en mi pieza, en mi cama. Estoy sudando, igual que siempre cuando pasa esto. Observo mi cuerpo en busca de alguna marca y nada, puedo moverme, está todo bien. Lo más probable es que tú ya hayas olvidado y estés a salvo en casa.

Detesto esto. Pero esta vez, parece ser diferente, ya no odio esta maldición, de hecho, la estaba esperando, la anhelo ahora, porque me he dado cuenta que sin ella, no te vería más. Hubiese dejado de verte hace muchos años.

Doy gracias a esto, solo porque me deja volver a estar contigo, me deja volver a verte, a sentirte y acariciarte.

Me da un día más para volver a Amarte, Stanley Marsh, me da más tiempo junto a ti.

* * *

**Es la primera historia que subo sola aquí, asi que no sean malos conmigo y dejenme sus opiniones en los reviews por favor, así podré ir mejorando o ver faltas y todo, además si dejas un review te daré un...un... ¡Un Helado! pero sicológico e.e**

**(Acepto también que me tiren el helado a la cara si algo no les gustó)**

**Y disculpen las faltas ortográficas, que estaba apurada, y eso es todo. iSweet, se larga.**


End file.
